


Collar

by RoswellNM42



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Leather, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: So I've watched maybe a few min of Descendants (the first movie) and this is where by mind went when Ben said good boy to Carlos in the woods with dude.In which Ben uses a leather collar on Carlos. Slash. Ben/Carlos. If you can come up with a better title, do let me know, I hate titles.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Collar

Ben couldn't wait to try it on, on Carlos.   
His excitement could be felt by Carlos who was kneeling on the floor in front of him, with both his knees perfectly placed on the hard floor of Ben's room. As Ben put on the collar making a noise as the leather clicked in place, perfectly on Carlos's neck, as if the thing was made just for him. 

Ben grabbed the chain with his left hand, feeling the cool metal on his hand - he twisted the collar chain around in his hand bringing carlos's face so close to his jeans now. He was in control, and he loved it. 

Carlos quickly undid the zipper and button, finding that Ben was already so hard throught his boxers. Carlos gave a smile as he quickly pulled down the boxers, getting way too much excitement at how it sprung free with a bounce.

Ben could feel his own excitement growing, his penis giving another twitch as it sprung free from it's confinement, the cool air hitting his throbbing hard cock with anticipation at what was to come. 

At this point he just wanted some form of contact from Carlos's mouth near it. He was sure his penis was going to start leaking with pre cum, just at seeing Carlos on the floor with the collar on, being such a good boy for him, but it had nothing on when carlos actually licked alongside his shaft before taking him fully in his mouth, pushing all the way down to the base now.

Just like ben liked it.   
  
"Carlos!"

He breathes out in such a sexual voice, almost begging. He was suppose to be in control, but he would be lying if he didn't like the way carlos could always keep control, even from the floor. Even with a collar on.

Carlos was definitely in control when Ben grabbed the back on his head, pulling the chain with his left hand to bring Carlos even closer, and his right hand to push Carlos even more further down, making Carlos take even more of him in his mouth. 

Having heard his name and his own cock starting to twitch and grow, he was eager to please. Moving even more forcefully with his mouth now. Bringing it up and then all the way back down to the base in fast moves, hearing the noises Ben was making above him, Carlos quickly started to touch himself.

Quickly moving his hand alongside his penis as he moved up and down towards the tip of his own dick as he continues to take more of Ben in his mouth. His checks hollowing as he did so. 

There was another moan of "Carlos" on Bens lips before he came so hard inside carloses mouth. 

A few more pumps at his own penis and Carlos was coming shortly after Ben had. 

Carlos made happy, satisfied noises. 

"Good boy!"

He said, just like he had awkwardly said to Carlos in one of their first earlier meeting in the woods with dudde. Back when he was training him. 

He moved down, still on his chair at his desk as he went to place a kiss on Carlos's lips, where he could taste the last reminants of his seed in carloses mouth. 

"I love you"

He said pulling back. 

And who would of thought he'd be in love with cruella de vil's son of all people. 


End file.
